


Til Death Do Us Part

by Anonymous



Series: Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ten is immortal, Johnny is human, Ten is desperate. You do the math.





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> For Days 10,11 of #00fftober  
(I just realised I’m writing Ten for Day 10 hahaha)

It’s a cold and stormy winter day when Ten agrees to make the deal, making the trek up the harsh mountainside immune to the feel of snow and the occasional hail stones that pelt him where they’ve slipped in between the branches of the trees. It’s freezing, one of the worst winters he’s ever lived through, but he’s always freezing so it doesn’t matter. He climbs up the stiff rock face, scaling it with an unnatural ease, deftly avoiding falling rocks whenever he hears the cracks of stone rending from stone above him. 

At the top, he almost misses it, but he managed to spot the sliver of darkness in the rock face that is just a lick darker than the darkness of the night surrounding him. Now for all his intention, he really has no idea what he’s getting into, he doesn’t know if the entrance leads to a cave or another dimension, and the thought sends a warning tingle down his spine but he brushes it aside. He stuffs a hand in his coat pocket, a picture of nonchalance that defies the thrumming in his veins, and he knows that if his heart was still beating it would have hammered a hole through his chest by now. The hand in his pocket closes around the thin piece of parchment, the note he’d found on his desk with instructions on how to get to this place and it brings him back to reality. Just slightly. So he takes a deep breath and steps forward into the darkness. 

Warmth hits him and he is met with the sight of a hearth at the far end of what he thinks is a chamber that he’s stepped into. The walls are an eerie dark marble curving into a domed ceiling, and it is only when he looks closer does he realise the dome comes from a single piece of marble, as though someone had decided to take a perfectly round scoop out of the rock. The veins in the marble run like fire, flickering to match the one in the hearth, and a chill settles over him. He is definitely not in the same dimension he’d just come from. 

A low cough from his left snaps him out of his reverie and he whirls towards the sound, immediately on guard. A tall, slim figures steps around a desk (that looks oddly like an alter) gaze turned towards him, the fires in its eyes a replica and not a reflection. The robe he wears makes him look like he’s draped in smoke, the material flowing and curling around him. 

“I see you’ve managed to make it here in one piece,” he speaks in a voice melodious and clear as glass. Ten flinches at the sound, at the same time both loud and reverberating as well as gentle and soft but he schools his expression as he answers. 

“Nice place you’ve got here.” He pauses. “It’s a little bit more,  _ homey _ than I expected.” 

A smile curves on the figure’s lips. “Welcome to hell. Or my own personal corner of it anyway.” He gestures to the couch in front of the hearth Ten is certain wasn’t there when he first entered. “Please, sit.”

Ten casts him a wary glance before depositing himself on the couch, the heat from the flame barely cutting through the cold running under his skin. The figure takes a seat next to him, twirling his fingers as he conjures up two glasses, one filled with wine and another with a similarly red substance that Ten knows is most definitely  _ not _ wine. 

“You haven’t fed today,” the figure (demon?) says, it is not a question. He gestures towards the goblet filled with not-wine, “Help yourself.”

Ten narrows his eyes at the glass and then at the other. “Where did this come from?” 

“We have no shortage of dead bodies in Hell.” He replies. “Don’t worry, it’s still relatively fresh.”

Ten is still suspicious but he knows better than to refuse and takes a cautious sip, suppressing a shiver as warmth shoots into his veins. It  _ has  _ been a while since he last fed, memories of the moment flash through his mind, the sound of a heart racing, a throat bared, a warm body against his, limbs entangled in his sheets. For once he is thankful that his heart no longer beats for he is sure that he would be flushed from his neck up. Steering his mind away from his memories, he turns his attention back to the other person on the couch. 

“Who are you?” 

The demon laughs, the fire in his eyes dancing. “You can call me Doyoung, resident Demon-witch of this quadrant of the Underworld. The Humans might know me as Persephone, but it’s been centuries since I’ve responded to that name.”

Ten can’t conceal his shock, jaw dropping just a fraction. “You’re Persephone?!”

Doyoung scowls at his mention of the name. “Yes, but I do prefer that you call me Doyoung.”

Curious, but not willing to anger the demon-witch any further, Ten drops the subject. “So, you called me here?”

Doyoung nods, the smile on his lips morphing just slightly into something strangely predatory. “You asked for help didn’t you? In the dead of night, when you thought no one would hear you.”

Ten blanches for all of one second before he composes himself, to the best of his ability anyway. “But you heard.” 

“We did.” Doyoung replies and Ten notes the change in pronoun silently. “And we have a solution. But it won’t come free, of course.”

Ten stills. “What do you want?”

Doyoung smiles, and it’s definitely sinister this time. “Just your eternal servitude. We could always use a vampire servant to carry out our business in the mortal realm. And you’re already immortal, which makes this a lot easier for us.”

“And in exchange, I’ll get to be with Johnny...?” He trails off, throat constricting horribly over his lover’s name. 

“Forever, yes. And in a way that allows him to retain his humanity too.” 

“How?” He asks, and he’s aware of how desperate he sounds now. 

“It’s simple, really. He’ll grow old and die like any human, but he will be born again in time. Unfortunately,” Doyoung continues, “he will not remember you, or his past lives, until the exact moment in which he falls in love with you. Again.”

Ten frowns at the implications. “So I’ll have to make him fall in love with me every single time?”

Doyoung nods. “It shouldn’t be too hard, your souls are already bound to each other.”

Ten definitely blushes this time, and when Ten finally meets his gaze, the smile Doyoung gives him is knowing and just a little bit fond. And  _ oh,  _ Ten realises,  _ demons can fall in love too.  _ So he smiles back, “Alright. I’ll do it.”

The details of the ritual are hazy, he vaguely remembers slicing his palm open over chalices and pledging his everlasting allegiance to Doyoung at one point but the next thing he knows he’s back in his bed, Johnny’s arm curling around him. The only thing he has to show for his visit to the Underworld is the insignia branded on the inside of his wrist. 

——

** _Present Day_ **

Johnny fingers the raised skin on the inside of Ten’s wrist as the vampire sits back against his chest where they’re huddled in front of the fireplace in matching Reindeer sweaters. The handmade woollen blanket they’d received from Johnny’s mother 2 years before draped over them in all its ugly Christmas glory. 

“So that’s how it happened.” Johnny mumbles, more to himself than to the sleepy vampire he currently has in his arms. 

Ten stifles a yawn. “Mhmm. That’s how it happened.”

“Why didn’t you tell me all the other times?” Johnny pouts. 

“Because I liked the idea that your soul was returning to mine better,” Ten replies. “Also, this is our tenth cycle babe, I wanted it to be special.”

Johnny can hear the pout in Ten’s voice so he laughs, pulling him closer and wrapping both his arms and legs around the smaller figure. He buries his nose in the crook of Ten’s neck, the fuzzy edge of his sweater tickling his chin and just breathes him in for a while. The vampire smells like vanilla and sandalwood, a little bit ashy but a lot like home and Johnny’s heart warms. 

“You know,” he says, breathing the words in Ten’s neck. “Even if you didn’t tell me, it would still be special.”

“Why?” Ten hums in response, and Johnny knows he’s indulging him. 

“Because you’re here with me.” He murmurs, a sly grin curling on his face and Ten groans shoving him away. 

“You’re gross. I did not ask for you be brought back so you could be like this.”

Johnny cackles, reaching out to pull an affronted Ten back into his arms. “But you love me anyway.”

Ten sighs, relaxing once more into Johnny’s hold. “God knows I do. Or, well, Doyoung does anyway.”

And this time Johnny is the one who shoves him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading! This pretty much wrote itself & I know there was kinda more Doyoung than Johnny but it’s still JohnTen! 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy ♥️  
If you’d like to ask me things or just chat, scream  
about kpop, you can find me on 
> 
> ❆ [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_)   
❆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_)


End file.
